Kitten Defence Force
|totalstrength = 2,977,392 |avgstrength = 25462 |totalnukes = 714 |totalscore = 12.79 |totalinfra = 531,977 |totaltech = 164,880 |type = / |date = October 7, 2011 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=105854 |termin = January 26, 2013 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=115027 |status = Defunct |statuscolor = Red |members = |membertitle = Kitten Knights |members2 = align=center bgcolor="Black" Puss in Boots align=center Menotah align=center bgcolor="Red" Socialist Cat align=center Union of Communist Republics |membertitle2 = Kitten Traders |formermembers = align=center bgcolor="Black" Nyan Cat align=center The Resistance align=center bgcolor="black" Cheshire Cat align=center State of Nirvana align=center bgcolor="lightgrey" Communist Cat align=center The Peoples Community align=center bgcolor="black" Steampunk Cat align=center The Apparatus |formermembertitle = Former KDF Members }} The Kitten Defence Force was a bloc with two forms of signatories: Kitten Knights which are signed to the MDoAP articles and Kitten Traders which are signed to the ODP and economic articles. The bloc was declared defunct on 26 January, 2013 by the UCR and Menotah. Kitten Defence Force Preamble We, the undersigned agree with the following and come together as one in the spirit of friendship and brotherhood. Articles 2 and 3 only apply to Kitty Knights Article 4 only applies to Kitty Traders Article 1 - Friendship In the spirit of friendship, we the signatories agree to remain amicable to each other. We shall solidify our friendship with this bond and continue to grow stronger each passing moment. Article 2 - Calling all kitties All alliances of the bloc recognize that should one signatory alliance be attacked by a foreign power, the other signatory shall be obligated to come to their defense through all possible channels. However, if the assaulted signatory alliance is involved in a conflict via other treaties or through the actions of another bloc, this defense becomes optional. Article 3 - We need some buddies to lend a hand In the event that one signatory wishes to engage in an aggressive war, they may contact the rest of the bloc to assist them, each signatory may then decide if they are willing to assist in an aggressive attack. This is optional and does not require the entire bloc to join if some signatories wish to stay out. Article 4 - Kitty market uprising In the event that one signatory is attacked by an outside alliance, the other signatories are not honor bound to defend them but are encouraged in the spirit of brotherhood and honor. Each signatory can decide by themselves if they are in a position to defend the alliance under attack. Article 5 - Meow Mix All signatories agree to finance tech deals and trade deals between each other to keep a vibrant bloc economy. These deals shall help keep the bloc strong and growing in the bonds of friendship and solidarity. Article 6 - Representation The bloc leadership shall consist of one representative from each signatory chosen by that signatory to represent them in the Upper Council. Each representative shall carry the weight of 1 vote for their alliance in the matters regarding the alliance. Article 7 - Voting The Upper Council shall do the voting for the bloc and for all voting matters, a simple majority +1 vote will be required for it to pass unless specified otherwise in the charter. Any member of the Upper Council may bring up an issue to vote on. After a vote as begun, the Representatives of the Upper Council has 72 hours to submit their vote. Article 8 - Amendments Ideas change with time and in recognition of that, this document shall be a fluid one. If a change of any sort whether it be an addition, deletion or a change to the treaty, it must be done through a unanimous vote of all signatories. Article 9 - Joining the gang An alliance may be added to the bloc with a unanimous vote. Article 10 - You've had too much catnip In the extreme case that a signatory acts unfitting of the bloc, a vote requiring 72% of the remaining alliances to vote in favor of expulsion is needed to expel said alliance from the bloc. Article 11 - It's been fun but now I must leave If a signatory feels that they are going in another direction than the bloc a 72 hour notice must be given regarding leaving the bloc to all other signatories. Signatures Kitten Knights Kitten Traders Signed for Menotah - Puss in Boots (Added March 23, 2012) Joey67500, President Fireblade, Premier General Bradford, Deputy Premier Kigen, Minister of War Signed for Union of Communist Republics - Socialist Cat (Added March 23, 2012) Premier: Zeroremorse Commissars of Internal Affairs: gatorback05 Commissar of Finances: RA2Leader Commissar of Foreign Affairs: Karkas Commissar of Defense: Zer0president Former Signatories Former Knights State of Nirvana - Cheshire Cat Lowsten - Viceroy htmlmaster - Councilor Roxas - Councilor Guppy - Councilor Kirza94 - MoFA *''State of Nirvana left KDF when they Argent on April 25th 2012.'' Signed for The Resistance - The Nyan Cat King Death II, Prime Minister Sorel, Councilman Drakis, Councilman Nucks8, Councilman Porkpotpie, Councilman Zigbigadorlou, Councilman Jack Whiterstein, Councilman *''The Resistance left KDF when they on 17 December, 212. Signed for The Peoples Community - The Commie Cat The Assembly *''TPC left KDF when they The Phoenix Federation on June 13th 2012.'' Former Traders Signed for The Apparatus - Steampunk Cat *''The Apparatus KDF on June 11, 2012.'' See also